


caught like a fly

by aloistrancy



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistrancy/pseuds/aloistrancy
Summary: An entire summer passed without Clyde crying down the phone about how he and Bebe broke up because Craig would never break up with him.





	caught like a fly

**Author's Note:**

> uhm shows up literally 10 years late w/ a sp fic finally. i would die for clyde donovan dont forget that!!! don't drag me for inaccuracies of characters all i went on is that craig is a dickhole and clyde cries all the time and fic trope so. enjoy. warning: dramatic high schoolers all of Them mostly clyde

Love wasn’t something you found in the backseat of your best friend's car, at least that’s what Clyde used to think. The summer going into senior year was hot, the only AC anyone who wasn’t Token had was in Craig’s car and Clyde would beg him and offer to pay for gas to just get an hour of the AC. Craig would offer little more than an eye roll and tell Clyde he wanted to leave him in a parking lot locked in the car with no AC. _‘I want you to die like a neglected dog’_ Craig had smirked as he ran his hand across his sweaty brow. God, his face was so fucking irritating. If Clyde weren’t such a nice guy he would put his weight class to work and crush that twig. Lucky for Craig, Clyde had always been content to just bask in his glory so to speak. Clyde thought Craig was the coolest boy in their school, always. He’d always acted so cold and uncaring and for some reason that translated as cool to Clyde. Someone who was so emotional and wore his heart on his sleeve for anyone to see. Clyde’s openness irritated Craig to no end but it was easy to ignore when he pressed his mouth to Clyde’s and kissed him until he shut the fuck up. Summer in South Park had been strange this year. It was the first summer Craig and Clyde were together. A whole summer without Clyde crying down the phone about how he and Bebe broke up because Craig would never break up with him. The two of them had agreed to keep their relationship a secret much to Clyde’s distaste. He had a thing for bragging but Craig wanted their relationship to be special. Thankfully he’d masked it by telling Clyde people didn’t need to know their fucking business. 

The night before senior year started Clyde blubbered down the phone that he needed Craig, that no one else cared. And he was probably right. Who the fuck cared for a boy who constantly cried wolf? Not Craig. That didn’t explain why he was getting in his car and why he drove over to Clyde’s house at 4AM the night before school started. Thank god Craig didn’t give a fuck about school. 

Clyde was sat at the end of his driveway, his body all hunched in on himself as he sobbed. Why couldn’t he control his emotions? Why had he always let them boil over? He’d been thinking about the whole year coming up and how he’d have to play the straight, dumb jock. A pair of bright headlights distracted him from his internal monologue and he lifted his teary eyed gaze. Of course Craig came, he always did. Despite his blotchy, red face he smiled widely as he pushed himself up and approached his best friends car. When Clyde got in he couldn’t help but smile harder at the sight of Craig’s bored expression. He always tried so hard to act like he didn’t care but Clyde saw right through that. 

“Where are we going?” Craig asked as he drummed his hands along the steering wheel. Craig didn’t know why he bothered even asking. Clyde always said the same thing. 

“Wherever you want.” Clyde predictably offered. As long as he was out of his house and own head that’s all he cared about. If Craig were a worse boyfriend than he already was he’d tell Clyde he wanted to be in bed. Instead he nodded and simply pulled away from the curb. There was only one place to go in South Park. Stark’s Pond had all but dried up over the years but it didn’t stop Craig from parking his car way too close and opening the hatch to watch the stars. Clyde had told Craig once that it was very, _‘Stan Marsh of him to do’_ and Craig replied by punching Clyde in the face. Literally. That was an insult. 

“I don’t want to go to school and pretend we’re just friends.” Clyde whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. Craig watched him silently as the two of them settled with their legs dangled out of the back. “It sucks.” 

“At least if we break up it won’t be embarrassingly like you and Bebe every other week.” Craig supplied helpfully. He really wasn’t impressed by the break up get together ratio Bebe and Clyde had in the past. It was exhausting. Craig shoved his hand roughly into the pocket of his denim jacket and pulled out a crumpled cigarette. His other hand aimlessly searched the floor of his car before he found a lighter. As he pressed it between his lips and lit it up he sighed, “We can’t just be gay as hell. I’m pretty sure your high school career depends on it.”

“What if I don’t care about my fucking high school career?” Clyde sounded watery again. Craig almost laughed at that. Had Clyde really spent three years being the most popular boy and second best on the football team just to throw it all away? Craig really didn’t fucking care and he didn’t know why Clyde was crying over it. Craig would never fucking understand that part. 

“You sound pathetic.” Craig laughed as he exhaled the smoke in Clyde’s face obnoxiously. “Clyde we’re going to be seniors. I’m sure that means something to you.” It meant nothing to Craig but he wasn’t on the football team and he wasn’t an integral player to high school life. He was simply just the guy people thought was cool and were slightly afraid of. 

Clyde coughed dramatically as he waved away the smoke. He hauled himself up in a sitting position and leaned his head against the window of Craig’s car. He glanced at Craig and it was like he’d seen him for the first time in his life. Clyde was almost confused at the sensation in his chest before he turned his gaze towards the sky. What the fuck was that? “You’re a fucking idiot.” Clyde muttered as he kicked at Craig’s ankle. Sometimes there was just no comeback good enough to defeat Craig Tucker. In fact there rarely was Clyde had learned. 

“Are you done being a little gaywad?” Craig asked as tapped the ash from his cigarette onto the ground. “Because I’m fucking tired and we can go back to my house.” There was kindness hidden behind his malice. There always was. The offer for the both of them to go back to his place was enough to make Clyde smile. And with one final wipe to his face he nodded and the two crawled back up to the front. 

And for the rest of the night (technically morning) Clyde couldn’t stop himself from thinking about that sensation that he thought was a heart attack for a minute. 

&

The first day of school was not as life altering as Clyde had dreaded. In all honesty it was boring. He was late on the first day and skulked into homeroom trying to be subtle. Too bad it was Clyde Donovan, most important senior, and everyone had to ask him about his summer. It wasn’t like he could go into detail what Craig felt like beneath his body so he just told them it wasn’t horrible. His only friend in homeroom was Token and they were separated by an entire room of people. So in his last mandatory English class for the rest of his life he let his head slump on the desk and pouted. What else was there to do? His day already sucked and he wasn’t being over dramatic, he wasn’t. He just hadn’t even gotten to talk to any of his friends this morning. Clyde’s next class was a bird course and that’s why he’d picked it. Everyone had told him it was easy to pass and that’s all he was trying to do. Keep his grades up high enough so when he applied for scholarships he didn’t look like a fucking idiot. 

Finally it was lunch time. The one period he had with all of his friends. Clyde ignored all the greetings from the football team and made a B-line for the table he saw was nearly full. He was out of breath by the time he finally got to the table and then stilled. Clyde glanced around the table before he squinted at the sight of orange. What was going on? Slowly he sat down next to Tweak. “Hey guys.” 

“Hey, how shitty have your classes been?” Token asked. He was speaking in that tone he used when someone just got fucked over. But Clyde hadn’t just gotten fucked over so why was he using it? Clyde stared at him for a moment before he shrugged. 

“Not the worst. I’ll try not to be late for English tomorrow and we can sit together.” Clyde motioned between them before he suddenly remembered that it was fucking lunch time. “Everything was pretty simple, you guys?” He didn’t ask anyone directly he just needed some time to pull his lunch from his bag. 

“We have to dissect rats this semester. You know what looks kind of like a rat?” Craig leaned onto the table, palms pressed onto it. “Guinea pigs.” 

Clyde took a bite out of his sandwich and nodded. So, that’s how Craig’s day was going.

“N-not bad. I have H-history with Kenny and Craig.” Tweak squeaked. Clyde grinned and knocked Craig’s ankles with his foot. Finally Craig glanced at him and wore that same bored expression he always did. “They already got in trouble this morning.” Clyde laughed then and finally he turned his attention to Kenny McCormick. He tried not to let the confusion mask his features but he must have failed. Why was he at their table? What happened over the summer that Clyde hadn’t noticed? 

“The guys and I broke up.” Kenny snorted. Clyde didn’t care except for that fact that he said the guys, and his friends were the guys. “Well we just drifted I guess.” 

“So you’re our friend now?” Clyde asked. The annoyance must have been obvious because Craig’s foot nudged his under the table. It was silently soothing and Clyde was grateful. “Or are you just sampling all the tables in the caf? You should try the sluts next.” He nodded towards the table just behind them with a smirk. It wasn’t much of a secret and Clyde normally didn’t care but now he could at least use it against him if he thought he could so easily join their group.

“I invited him to our table.” Craig muttered from behind his coffee cup. Tweak always brought everyone coffee and if he somehow didn’t spill it from his locker to the cafeteria they were all lucky. His tone almost made Clyde laugh because it sounded like a challenge somehow. Yet, it worked in effectively shutting him up. Nothing annoyed Clyde more than when Craig wasn’t on his side. Before he could argue anymore Jason quickly thumped down next to him. What an incredible distraction. 

“What’s up guys? Why’s Kenny at our table?” Jason asked as he began to unpack his lunch. Clyde stared at him before he turned his attention to Craig and raised his brows in silent question. 

“Is our table only for us? Fuck, I invited him to eat with us.” Craig snapped as he rolled his eyes. Even when Craig seemed upset it sounded more like he didn’t care at all. In all honesty Clyde wouldn’t care about Kenny being at their table if he wasn’t lodged in between Token and Craig like he’d belonged there for years. So sure a little bit of jealousy surged within Clyde but could he really be blamed? How did this fucking idiot fit into their group so easily? And why did he look so comfortable next to his boyfriend? Boyfriend that no one knew about. Now, Clyde was thinking way too much but that didn’t stop him from pulling his feet back into his own space. Suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe. When had the cafeteria become so small? Quickly he pushed himself up and when everyone glanced at him he waved their concern off. 

“I’m just going to take a piss, I’ll be back.” Clyde muttered over his shoulder as he jogged towards the bathrooms. Why did one little change bother him so much? Why had Craig’s disinterest affect him that much? Normally he wouldn’t even care because he was so used to it. 

“Clyde?” Clyde lifted his head to the person calling his name and smiled when he saw Bebe standing by her locker. “You look like shit what’s wrong?”

That’s what he got for being so obvious in his feelings. Everyone around him could gauge his emotions in a few seconds. 

“Come with me.” He motioned towards the bathroom and waited for her to follow. Bebe was quick to follow behind him and she leaned against the door so no one else could come in. 

“So what’s up?” She asked as she flicked her curls behind her shoulder. “It’s the first day and you already look like its exam time.” Bebe wore a smile on her face but the worry was hidden just beneath it. 

“I’m going to tell you something and you can’t tell anyone. Ever.” Clyde whispered as he glanced around the bathroom once more. “I think something bad is going to happen this year. It’s going to involve Kenny McCormick.” He spoke cryptically and it caused Bebe to squint her green eyes at him. 

“What are you talking about? Why him specifically?” Bebe asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. That was a great question that Clyde hadn’t exactly thought of an answer to yet. “Is this about your jealousy over him looking like that? Clyde you don’t need to compete with him. You’re two totally different looking people. Besides you’re hot.” 

“You’re not helping as much as you think you are.” Clyde muttered as he leaned against the stall door. “I’m dating Craig and Kenny seems to be lurking around. You know how he is.” 

Bebe didn’t look shocked about what he’d admitted. She only sighed softly and smiled at him, “Are you going to say something obnoxious like once a whore always a whore?” 

“I was thinking about it.” Clyde admitted as he eyed her. Of course she was always the voice of reason for him, she always had been. “No one knows about me and Craig, why wouldn’t Kenny try something?” 

“You really think he’s that disgusting? No offence but Craig is an asshole to everyone, even you, why would Kenny want that again?” Bebe asked softly as she tilted her head. Before Clyde could answer the door jerked open and Bebe lurched forward with the force. Her blonde curls were everywhere and she looked about ready to pop whoever it was in the mouth. “What the fuck!”

“Shit, sorry.” Of course it was Kenny. He looked tired and apologetic but Clyde just wanted to punch him in the face. So he did. 

“Sorry doesn’t mean shit!” Clyde yelled as he sidestepped Bebe and pushed Kenny out into the hallway. Clyde never said he was smart in case anyone asked. But the release he got when he pushed Kenny to the floor and fisted his jacket was almost tangible. “Don’t touch my friends. Don’t fucking come near them, do you hear me?” Clyde seethed and it was like he’d channeled his emotions into violence. Before Clyde could make any more threats on the other’s life arms were around him and the familiar cologne of Token filled his senses. 

“What are you doing?” His smooth voice questioned as he pulled Clyde tight against him before he pulled him into the bathroom. Token didn’t want Clyde to get in trouble on the first day and he knew Kenny wouldn’t say anything to anyone. “What the fuck man?” 

Bebe was in the doorway as he watched him and if she wasn’t so against violence she would be pleased. Token pushed Clyde against the wall to knock some sense into him. And it worked, Clyde blinked a few times before tears filled them. This wasn’t anything new, they’d all seen him cry on many occasions. “You don’t get it.” 

“What don’t I get? That you went after Kenny for no reason? What am I not getting?” Token held onto the front of Clyde’s jacket and shook him. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

“Nothing is going how I planned. Today is the fucking worst.” Clyde whined as he brought his hands up to cover his face. That’s all he was going to offer, there was no way he was going to admit to Token what he had to Bebe. Clyde shut his eyes behind his hands and he felt Bebe’s hands on his shoulders from behind. 

“You only have two more periods so why don’t you just get through it and we’ll hang out after school? Go to the diner or something.” Bebe whispered. It was a wonder how no one even cared she was in the boys bathroom, knowing the people they went to school with. “That way we can figure this out.” Her voice was so soft that Clyde nearly shivered. How did she have that ability? Clyde finally lifted his head and nodded as Token let go of him. Clyde didn’t miss the look Token and Bebe shared over his shoulder. 

“Yeah okay, I’ll meet you in the parking lot after last period.” Clyde told her as he glanced in the mirror. No doubt he looked like he had been crying but he only had to suffer through two more periods. “Sorry about that.” Clyde started pointedly at Token. “Thanks for not letting me fuck up today.” Token did that for him often, for their entire group. He was always the calm energy they needed. Clyde ducked out of the bathroom and headed for his locker, and if people stared at him he would chalk it up to popularity. Thankfully in his last two periods he didn’t have anyone in his classes he was particularly friends with, acquaintances at most, a couple football buddies who would be good in case they ever had group projects. 

At the end of the day their usual gang was crowded around their lockers. Clyde and Craig shared one while Tweak was on Clyde’s left and Token was across the hall. The chit chat died down as Clyde approached and he could do little more than roll his eyes. He got it, he acted like an idiot. 

“What the fuck is your problem?!” A uncharacteristically loud voice echoed through the halls as Craig turned the corner. For once his features didn’t look bored, they looked angry and when he crowded into Clyde’s space he was furious. “What is wrong with you? Why did you get into a fight with Kenny?” 

Since when did Craig care? Normally if Clyde got into a fight Craig would check him over to make sure he was okay then tug him into a bathroom for a makeout session. Apparently no such luck today. 

“Get away from me.” Clyde muttered as he shrugged. Why did he have to explain himself? It wasn’t Craig’s business. “What I fucking do isn’t any of your business.” He eyed Craig once more before Bebe turned the corner. 

“Hey dickhead, I was waiting for you in the lot. Ya still coming?” Bebe shouted as she dangled her keys in the air. The look of confusion on Craig’s face was enough for Clyde to nod as he slammed his locker shut. Good, now he knows how it felt. Sure it was petty but he couldn’t help but grin as he pushed past Craig to meet up with Bebe. Maybe then Craig would figure out his priorities. 

“I was on my way.” Clyde told her as the pair walked through the school. And if people talked he didn’t care. If Craig could be friends with his ex then so could Clyde. 

“So what was that dramatic show of dominance back there?” Bebe asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and glanced at Clyde. “Was Craig reminding you who you belong to?” A look of amusement spread across her features then.

“No. He was just asking me why I was being mean to Kenny.” Clyde scoffed. “Oh would you look at who’s texting me.” The brunette waved his phone in Bebe’s direction. 

Craig Tucker - what the fuck are you doing? 

How eloquent. Clyde pocketed his phone as Bebe parked the car and the pair got out. She lead the way as she always had and held the door for him with a smirk. 

“I don’t like playing Craig, it’s boring.” Bebe laughed softly as she pulled Clyde along to a booth near the furthest window. “That’s what you’re doing right now isn’t it? Using me to make him jealous? Does Craig even have a jealous bone in his body? I mean you do worship the ground he walks on.” Bebe side eyed Clyde as she spoke -careful with her words. 

“No Craig doesn’t get jealous so that theory is out the window.” Clyde told her with a shy smile. For all of his emotional range he didn’t like his feelings being forced in his face like Bebe was doing now. “I just didn’t want to go home right away. He’s my neighbour.” As if Bebe didn’t know. Her and Clyde had been interrupted in the middle of sex by Craig more times than she’d like to remember. 

“You don’t think Crag would do that to you, do you?” And Clyde knew was she was referring to. During junior year, when Clyde was with Bebe -Craig and Kenny secretly got together. Only Clyde knew and therefore Bebe as well. “I know he’s a total dick but I think he values you more than that. He wouldn’t do that.” She answered her own question then. 

“So why is Kenny lurking around again? I can’t imagine he wants to slip balls deeps into Tweak. And Token doesn’t really like him so? What is it?” Clyde mumbled as he tried to figure it out on his own. “Maybe his friends really did tell him to fuck off? I can’t imagine nice guy Stan Marsh doing that.” Clyde laughed as he shook his head. If he were honest with himself he didn’t hate Stan or the rest of the those guys, but everything fucking insane always happened and it was always their fault. 

Bebe stopped the conversation momentarily to order them some milkshakes and fries. All she offered was a shrug and an attempt at a reassuring smile. 

“Hopefully Craig’s a better guy than suspected.” Bebe smiled. At least Clyde felt a little bit better after the milkshake and fries. He felt a little less crazy on a full stomach. 

“Yeah- we’ll see.” Clyde didn’t hold out much hope. This was Craig Tucker they were talking about after all. The ride back to Clyde’s was silent save for Bebe’s music that filtered through the speakers. She pulled into his driveway and then turned towards him. 

“Don’t think about it so much.” Bebe reached out a hand to push Clyde’s bangs off his forehead. “It’ll only hurt you more and put more distance between you and Craig.” 

All Clyde wanted to do was lean into her touch, to be hugged by her until he didn’t feel like a huge fucking idiot anymore. “I’ll try not.” Clyde forced a grin as he grabbed his bag from the backseat and opened the door. The last thing Clyde wanted to do was be in his house alone. The one place where everything overwhelmed him. Since his mom’s death nothing had been the same, his dad was distant and Clyde was left alone more often than not. Craig had been the only external force to help him through it. Craig didn’t complain about how many times Clyde had soaked one of his shirts with tears. Even if he made fun of Clyde afterwards he’d always press their mouths together and tell Clyde everything was going to be fine. 

Clyde waved at Bebe as she pulled out of the driveway before he turned to face his house. For all he didn’t want to go in, there was nowhere else to go. It’s been years and it shouldn’t be so hard but Clyde’s mother had been the only person who was able to comfort him completely. Sure his dad tried and so had Craig but they were both cold in nature. It wasn’t their fault Clyde ran hot. Once inside he flicked the lights on and wandered into the kitchen. A handwritten note from his dad lay on the counter and he lifted it up to read. 

'Hey Clyde, I’ll be home late tonight.

Use the 20 for pizza. Dad'

Clyde stared down at the crumbled bill and before he could even grab the phone to call the front door opened. Clyde stared helplessly down at the money, that wasn’t a good fucking weapon. In stormed Craig Tucker, predictably, he didn’t know how to knock. 

“What the fuck is your issue? You going to ignore me forever?” Craig shouted as he crowded into Clyde’s space and pressed him up against the counter. Craig was lucky he was tall because Clyde had a good 30 pounds on him. “Don’t act like a complete fucking nut job and then ignore me.” 

“Who’s acting like the nutjob now?” Clyde asked as he tilted his head to the side. Sure, the countertop dug harshly into his back but was he going to flinch? No. “Get the fuck off of me Craig.” 

“Why? So you can run away and ignore me for Bebe?” Craig asked. His normally bored tone was laced with malice. Clyde did flinch at that. Was Craig jealous? It would be amusing if he weren’t so irritated. 

“Really? You want to come over here and bitch about that? When you and Kenny are suddenly inseparable and it’s only the first fucking day of school?” Clyde asked. Craig seemed to deflate a little then, his hands remained on either side of Clyde pressed to the counter. 

“We’re just friends.” Craig explained. 

“Yeah you looked real fucking friendly coming to his defense.” Clyde finally had enough and pushed Craig off of him. “Don’t fucking be the definition of a hypocrite and expect me to explain myself!” He seethed as he put space between Craig and himself. 

“Shut up.” Craig was quick to follow. His hands reached out for Clyde automatically and pulled him in by his jaw. “You’re so fucking annoying.” 

“Like you’re any better.” Clyde felt tears prick his eyes as he grabbed onto Craig’s elbows and held him there. “You’re going to leave me for him? A fucking loser like him?” And there was the accusation that had been on his tongue all day. 

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not going anywhere.” Craig scoffed before he did what he did best. Pressed their mouths together and silenced all of Clyde’s invasive thoughts. It was rough and their teeth clanked against each other but Craig didn’t care. He kept pushing, pushing until Clyde was gasping for air. “I won’t ever leave you until you tell me to go.” 

“Don’t be his best fucking friend then!” Clyde panted as he let his head thump against the wall. “Don’t be so willing to defend him over me. I will punch his fucking teeth in next time. Not like his fucking poor ass could afford to fix ‘em then what? You’d still wanna fuck him huh? Disgusting.” Now Clyde was just trying to make Craig mad, that was obvious. But Clyde was a masochist and he liked the marks Craig would leave. 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up? Or do I gotta make you?” Craig asked lowly as he let his hands slip from Clyde’s jaw to his neck. “Yeah- I think you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He asked with a small smirk. Clyde was helpless then, this was how it worked. A fight for dominance that Clyde would let Craig win for once. He didn’t mind being vulnerable that much was obvious. Clyde lifted his arms to wrap them around Craig’s thin waist. He never wanted anyone else to ever touch Craig the way he did. 

“Craig. Fuck off.” Clyde sighed softly as he tilted his head to the side once Craig’s lips were pressed to the skin there. 

“You should give up like this more often. You look good underneath me.” Craig sank his teeth into Clyde’s neck. So hard that he gasped loudly tightened his grip on Craig’s waist hard enough to leave bruises. “Don’t ever doubt me, I already had Kenny. I don’t want him again. But you? You’re just full of surprises, I’ll always want to find out more.” 

&

The next day after school Clyde had football practice. When he looked out from the field into the bleachers everyone was there. Normally they didn’t wait around for him but they’d all planned to go to the diner after, even though Clyde suggested Raisin’s. That earned him a smack on the cheek from Craig. 

“Clyde my man, who the fuck left that?” One of his teammates grinned as he pressed his index finger to the dark red bruise on Clyde’s neck. He was quick to smack the offending hand away as they ran drills once more. 

“Are you back with Bebe?” Stan asked as he squinted at Clyde. Why the fuck did Marsh care? The raven haired boy nodded to the mark on Clyde’s neck and it caused Clyde to snort. Why did anyone care about his business? 

“No. Has Wendy taken your pathetic, furry loving ass back?” Clyde asked curiously. That caused Stan to scowl and flip him off. If Clyde stayed in the locker room a minute longer the two of them would probably get into a fight. And if Clyde were honest with himself he’d admit it was because he was always a little jealous of Stan. He was always quarterback, always the best player. It pissed Clyde off that he worked so hard and never got that spot, especially in his last year. 

As he met his friends in the parking lot the sight of Craig was enough to make him forget. Even though he’d never say it out loud Craig always looked beautiful to Clyde. Even when he wore ripped jeans and hideous blue plaid to match his hat, that he still wore in summer. 

“Ready?” Bebe was already in her car with Tweak, Token, and Jason in the backseat. Clyde nodded before he noticed Kenny in the backseat of Craig’s car. He stopped quickly and eyed Craig. Craig only smirked and pressed his finger to his own neck to remind Clyde what it meant. 

“So you gunna explain why you wanted to beat my ass the other day?” Kenny asked from the backseat. It was the only thing said between the three of them and Clyde only responded with a laugh. Sure, he wanted to kill Kenny less now but he still wanted to kick the shit out of him. 

“Better not rile up the beast.” Craig grinned as he pulled into the diner. Clyde could see everyone get out and saw Butter’s and Wendy inside. “You might get bit.” 

Sometimes Craig said the dumbest shit and Clyde just had to live with it. The group made their way inside and Clyde couldn’t help but grin when Craig shoved Butters to the side to be beside him. Clyde glanced at him and smiled, “Hey.” 

“Don’t be gross.” Craig smirked in return. God, Clyde loved his face. For a second while everyone was arguing over what to get Clyde took his phone out and nudged Craig’s shoulder. Craig hated selfies. At least he pretended to whenever Clyde suggested they take a photo together. There was no protest out of him now and Clyde smiled like an idiot in the photo he took of them. “How does it look?” Craig question as he leaned over Clyde’s shoulder to get a good look. Clyde said nothing as he blinked down at the photo. 

“It’s perfect.” Clyde glanced at Craig teary eyed. Oh god Craig’s boyfriend was such a fucking handful. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, _cry baby_.”


End file.
